


Разделенные стеной

by mara333



Category: Devour (2005), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: в конце концов Джейк оказался в психушке





	Разделенные стеной

Джейк, как завороженный смотрел на квадрат дневного света у самого потолка палаты. Уже давно это было его единственным развлечением: по мельчайшим движениям теней и отражений угадывать, что происходит во внешнем мире. В легкой игре солнечных бликов он узнавал колебанье листвы от слабого ветерка. Медленное движение длинной тени означало, что кто-то проходит под окном. Эта игра была очень увлекательна, ведь раньше у него не была окна, только серые стены камеры, жутко неудобная койка и холодный свет лампы над дверью. По сравнению с тем, где его держали раньше, это заведение было просто раем. Постель была мягкой, стены – белыми, и Джейк точно знал, какое сейчас время суток. А еще в самый первый день доктор сказал, что если он будет хорошо себя вести, через пару месяцев сможет обедать в общей столовой.  
Второй месяц подходил к концу, и он очень старался. Глупо, наверное, неукоснительно соблюдать режим только ради того, чтобы съесть порцию безвкусной еды в окружении психов, когда раньше не особо любил ходить даже в столовую колледжа. Но Джейк старался не вспоминать это «раньше», потому что вместе со всем остальным вспоминались кровь, мертвецы и тот, о ком он больше всего не хотел думать. И тогда начинался…  
\- Дже-е-ейк.  
…шепот. Из-за стены прямо у его головы. Джейк хотел бы отодвинуть кровать к другой стене, но это наверняка будет нарушением режима, а он так хотел выбраться из палаты хотя бы в столовую.  
\- Джейк!  
От этого голоса у него застыло все внутри, тело словно парализовало, и он не мог двинуться, не мог встать с кровати и просто отойти в другой угол.  
\- Тук-тук-тук. Я слышу, как оно бьется. Как у загнанного кролика. Ты ведь охотился на кроликов, Джейк?  
При упоминании охоты внутренности сжались, словно их завернули в мелкоячеистую сеть и теперь скручивали, заставляя сердце и легкие сочиться кровью.  
\- Крошечное сердечко еще трепещется в твоих пальцах, когда вырываешь его из кролика. Оно еще живое, но если сжать сильнее…  
\- Хватит, - прошептал Джейк, хватая ртом воздух. Ему нельзя было шуметь. Нельзя шуметь, иначе он никогда не выберется из палаты.  
\- Просто немного крови и тепла. Немного жизни. Никому не помешает немного жизни, верно, Дже-е-йк?  
Горло сжалось, и Джейк снова почувствовал металлический привкус и остывающую тягучесть крови, которая вливалась в него из кубка в руке…  
\- Нет. Нет-нет-нет, - прошептал Джейк, чувствуя, что захлебывается.  
\- С удовольствием подержал бы твое сердце в руке.  
\- Не-е-ет! – закричал Джейк и скатился, наконец, с кровати. Он забился в угол, продолжая кричать. Перед глазами вновь были мертвый Конрад с отрезанным языком, тела родителей, чью кровь его заставили выпить. Горе и ужас, охватившие его тогда, вернулись с удвоенной силой, лишив последней воли, и Джейк задыхался, уже не в силах издать ни звука. А голос, который только что шептал, теперь кричал совсем рядом:  
\- Помогите ему! Скорее, помогите!  
\- Что там? Быстрее, открывай!  
\- Эй, парень? Тодд, коли его, я держу.  
Джейк почти не отбивался, когда его схватили, и едва ли почувствовал укол. Он не сопротивлялся, когда его заворачивали в смирительную рубашку, краем уха слыша, как доктор говорит кому-то в коридоре:  
\- Все, ему уже помогли, успокойтесь. Вы молодец, мистер Ханнигер. Полагаю, ваше состояние заметно улучшилось. Вероятно, на следующей неделе мы поговорим о возможности выписки.  
Джейк закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в пустоту, когда опять услышал тот голос.  
\- Спасибо, доктор.  
И, как когда-то давно, чернота перед веками на миг вспыхнула изображением мужского лица. Его собственного лица, искаженного злым оскалом.


End file.
